


Napoleon Tale! (Outline)

by Coolneo123



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara is orphaned, Character Death?, France - Freeform, Frisk is from the Caribbeans, Great Britain, Ireland, NapoleanTale, Napoleonic Wars, Prussia - Freeform, Slavery, Undertale AU, War, battles, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolneo123/pseuds/Coolneo123
Summary: A rough outline of a story I (might?) will write someday. Suggestions are welcome, along with as much criticism as possible.





	Napoleon Tale! (Outline)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, critique this thoroughly. I don't write offten.

Okay, so I have a fucking absurd idea for an AU, and I want your opinion on it.

 

It’s the beginning of a new century... the 19th century to be exact. Chara, the child of an impoverished Irish family, becomes orphaned at the age of eleven in the 1798 uprising against British rule. The year is 1802, and after four years of a rambunctious and thieving child wandering the streets, the people of Clonakilty are fed up with Chara’s presence, and demand that they leave town. 

 

Some other interesting/upsetting things happen here probably.

 

After stowing away on a merchant ship returning from a caribbean voyage, they meet a young slave by the name of Frisk; who hides and cares for them on their journey to Prussia. 

 

Once they arrive, Chara concocts a hairbrained scheme to free Frisk, and by some miracle it works. 

 

Some other interesting/exciting/comical things happen here probably.

 

They escape to Berlin, though neither of them can speak an ounce of Prussian. They end up on on the estate of a wealthy nobleman, renowned for his extravagant gardens. Luckily, Duke Asgore can speak some English. 

 

They manage to convince Asgore that not only is Chara the child of a wealthy count, and Frisk is merely their servant, but also that the two of them had been kidnapped by pirates, and that they had managed to make their escape. Chara continues to spew malarkey, until they're claiming to be searching for a great uncle in France who will help save their non-existent half-brother.

 

Asgore, ever trusting of adorable children, believes every word of this.

 

Asgore houses them, feeds them, and provides them with finery and luxury the likes of which they've never even imagined before. He them proceeds to announce over dinner that he and his wife (who we haven't met yet) will be personally accompanying them on the journey.

Frisk plays it cool. Chara is internally screaming. 

 

He also speaks of his child, Asriel, who is currently serving in the Prussian Fusiliers as a colonel.

 

We meet Toriel. Some fluff happens. Definitely.

 

They leave for Paris in April of 1803. (Insert details here)

 

They arrive just in time for Britain to declare war on France in May of 1803.

 

NAPOLEON TALE


End file.
